


Something special

by Rota



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-17 05:50:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17554586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rota/pseuds/Rota
Summary: -Uhm-Itsuki?Kuro tries to talk between their kisses, when Shu keeps attack his lips with soft, warm and little touches; he has drunk eyes, looking at him with his face very close to his own.Kuro tries again, forcing himself to stop the contact.-Itsuki, ‘want to ask something.Shu stares at him for a very long second and then he retreats a little, resting on his chest. He’s so warm and heavy, against his own body - Kuro loves it.-Talk.Kuro hugs him. Noses near against each other, Kuro inhales Shu’s hot breath, the heart beats at the same rhythm. Trembling, he speaks.-Ya know, ‘s my birthday today.Shu raises an eyebrow, skeptic about the other boy’s intelligence.They’re in his bedroom, on his bed, kissing and touching and hugging each other; Shu cooked their dinner and the dessert with his own very skilful hands, after that little party with all of their friend and classmates. He even bought a present for him. And now, Kuro is asking him that kind of things.Well.-Of course I know, Kiryuu.





	Something special

**Notes:** WELL I TRIED AGAIN because today is kuro’s birthday and so. It’s the second time I try to write in english, I’m sorry it’s very hard for me BUT the otp.  
It’s another useless kuroshu, I love them so much.  
(Thank you again my precious friends for helping me)  
Enjoy it (L)

  
  
  
  
  
 

-Uhm-Itsuki?  
Kuro tries to talk between their kisses, when Shu keeps attack his lips with soft, warm and little touches; he has drunk eyes, looking at him with his face very close to his own.   
Kuro tries again, forcing himself to stop the contact.  
-Itsuki, ‘want to ask something.  
Shu stares at him for a very long second and then he retreats a little, resting on his chest. He’s so warm and heavy, against his own body - Kuro loves it.  
-Talk.  
Kuro hugs him. Noses near against each other, Kuro inhales Shu’s hot breath, the heart beats at the same rhythm. Trembling, he speaks.  
-Ya know, ‘s my birthday today.  
Shu raises an eyebrow, skeptic about the other boy’s intelligence.   
They’re in his bedroom, on his bed, kissing and touching and hugging each other; Shu cooked their dinner and the dessert with his own very skilful hands, after that little party with all of their friend and classmates. He even bought a present for him. And now, Kuro is asking him that kind of things.  
Well.   
-Of course I know, Kiryuu.  
Kuro moves in discomfort against the pillows on the bed, fidgeting a little with his legs.  
-Ok, I know ya know. ‘Nd I know you know I love ya.  
Shu blushes a little in the dark, his body gets a little warmer. He hugs Kuro’s chest and rubs  his cheek on his chest.  
-Keep talk.  
That’s so difficult because Shu’s so beautiful and hot against his body and cleary wants to be hold and- but Kuro has to talk, that evening. Stop thinking about Shu’s ass, boy.  
-Well, I want to do so’thing... special.  
-Uh-uhm.  
-So. Do ya want to take me?  
Abruptly straight to the point, like a direct punch.  
Ok, maybe “take” was the wrong verb, maybe it was better if Kuro had used something like “hold”, or “fuck” - not “fuck” absolutely not - or whatever other question the other boy’s look is suggesting him. Even in the dim light of those few candles in the bedrooms, Shu is able to look at him like he doesn’t know him at all.  
-Take you? Like-  
Silence, Kuro doesn’t dare to speak, leaving Shu in his own thoughts. He blinks so much.  
And then, he speaks.  
-Are you sure?  
Face as red as his hair, Kuro tightly hugs him.  
-I want it so much. I dreamt ‘bout it lots of times.  
Shu blushes hard again, and he hides his face against the other’s chest.  
-You are so shameless.  
-’m sorry.  
He’s not sorry at all, but that doesn’t matter anymore.  
A kiss - and then another kiss, and another kiss again. One Shu’s hand under his clothes, touching directly his belly’s skin - Kuro’s breath stops for one second, while Shu is looking at him. No doubts in him, no uncertainty. He really wants to make him feel good and to satisfy all his desires, the carnal ones and the sentimental, the romantic ones.   
The red haired boy opens his legs more, because of letting the boyfriend come even more near: the pelvis in contact, so much hot that he can’t bear. Trembling, Kuro looks at him while Shu slowly and carefully undresses him, lifts his shirt and opens his pants.  
Kuro swallows.  
-’ like you fingers.  
Shu makes a little smile, with the corner of his lips.  
-Where?  
The question makes the other boy blush so hard, and make his words so weak.  
-Everywhere.  
Kuro stares at him and Shu keeps caressing him with gentle moves - his fingertips are soft, so soft and warm, they are capable to caress him like he’s the most precious woven, making him trembling hard.  
Chest, belly and pelvis, again.  
Hips, thighs, even the back, again.  
And then, when Shu’s hands go down in his underclothes, another little smile.  
-We’ll need some lube soon.  
He sure enjoys the view of Kuro in such tension, each of his muscles tensing and releasing and tensing again. A thin glaze of sweat on his skin. He also enjoys the heat of his body - in his fingers, against the palm of his hand, Kuro gets harder and harder, swelled with pleasure. The sensation of power and also the expression on the other boy’s face makes Shu harder. Even his difficulties of his to speak in a clear way.  
-D-don’t leav-  
He squeezes his eyes when Shu squeezes him on purpose.   
-I don’t like it rough, Kiryuu.  
That’s not the point but Kuro can’t speak, so Shu keeps teasing him like this. Kuro tries to touch him so he grabs his shoulder, but Shu looks at him like he is ready to bite - bite very hard - that kind of ”Shu’s look” that no one wants to disobey; Kuro pulls back his hand and grabs a pillow instead.  
At that point, Shu grins and slips on the bed, lowering his own face reaching the other’s pelvis and stops there for a long moment. Shu never ever did that kind of things before, so he is a little confused.  
-That’s-   
Think fast.  
-Pretty big, Kiryuu.  
It’s very easy to feel the discomfort in his voice; Kuro caresses his hair, trying to console him and also to push him away.  
-Ya don’t need to do ‘t.  
-I know, but today is your birthday, and I am your present.  
-Ya not-  
Suddenly, Shu starts to kiss the tip of his erection: Shu is learning how to be sincere little by little, and of course instead of telling “I like being your present” or “I like the idea of fucking you” is simpler to sucking him and making him harder and hotter.  
Little by little. He already told him happy birthday, that’s enough.   
When Shu swallows his entire erection, Kuro makes a not so little gasp and a not little at all moan, lifting up his hips and pushing himself in the other’s throat. Shu’s self control helps him a lot to not puke, but the pink haired boy looks at him like he had just betrayed him; he pushes Kuro back on the bed, pressing on his thighs, and Kuro tries to stay calm and fixed.  
But Shu’s throat is so hot and soft, Kuro goes easily crazy. Even more easily when, picking from his own saliva, Shu pushes two fingers in his body.  
Shu looks at him writhing, moaning, trembling; he enjoys so much the view that he doesn’t realise even his own blush and the color of his own face - the disaster of pleasure and desire painted in the expression.   
Pushing and pulling, touching everywhere, founding the most sensible place, keeps touching and keeps searching, making him just a bunch of trembling flesh.  
Shu stops when he feels the pleasure very near to explode, denying in this way the climax to the other boy. Kuro looks at him in a desperate way, bubbling about coming and other very enjoyable stuff.  
But Shu stars to undress himself, looking Kuro in the eyes.  
-I hope you are ready, Ryuu-kun.  
It’s very funny, and also hard for Kuro to hold back a laugh - so he just smiles at him, and frees himself from the pants, and shirt, and whatever he is wearing at that moment.  
Little kisses, Shu finds his way between Kuro’s legs - the perfect place for him. Kuro tightly hugs him and both of them look down when Shu’s pelvis push forward in him.  
-Beautiful, Icchan.  
Shu smiles and kisses him.  
And loves him, all night long.


End file.
